The beginning of the end
by freaker69
Summary: Everyone that saw it is now dead or in St. Mungo's. One girl who went to St. Mungo's in now getting out and is deturmained to reveal the truth. Read along and find out what happened.
1. St Mungo's Hospital

St. Mungo's  
  
The beginning of the end  
  
A/N: Review and tell me what you think. I added on to this chapter!!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
She lie there starring at the celing. This was a daily activity for her. She would go out of her room from time to time, But most of the time she just lay there in that same spot hour after hour. Day by day. They say she went crazy when he died. Saving her from Voldemort. They never found out what really happened. The people who were there were all dead or here now in St. Mungo's and none of them have spoken since that night.  
  
One night, the one year reunion, funny feelings went on about the nurses. They felt that something was going to happen at the minute of Harry's death. The clock read 10:44. In just one minute it was to happen. Then all of a sudden there were seven screams in seven different rooms at the exact same time. The nurses all started running in different directions. Then it stopped. At the same time everyone stopped screaming exactly one minute after the death.  
  
They all stayed away from each other if they were ever in the same room. It was to hard to bear to be by each other, to even look at each other brought the cold hard memories back. Their best friend had died right before their eyes.  
  
Many people made up stories to what really happened but they all knew. Knew but didn't have the strength to tell. Didn't have the will to tell. They all should have died that night. But the only one's who did were the two most powerful wizards of all time.  
  
______________  
  
Many years later they decided to let a girl free from the walls of St. Mungo's. They thought that the young woman had become better in her years there. She had started talking to the nurses and her nightmares had gotten better. She rarely ever had them any more and if she did she denied having them.  
  
She was twenty two years of age. She had no friends for they were all in St. Mungo's so she decided to go and see her family. That's if they still lived in the old house that they did when she was in seventh year at Hogwarts.  
  
The young girl walked around a very fimilar street until she came to a fence. It had an old sign on it but it was too worn to see the words. All of a suddon she felt dizzy and before her eyes she saw her childhood. How she used to cling to the fence and watch all the little kids play.  
  
She wasn't allowed to play with them because her parents told her that they wouldn't understand that she was a witch and they would make fun of her. So she sat there and watched them play.  
  
It was time. She needed to find out if her parents still lived there.  
  
She slowly opened the gate and walked up the dirt pathway. Her heart sank. What would she say to them? She couldn't just say hey mum, dad, it's been along time. I'm home. No that wasn't good enough. She finally made it to the door.  
  
'Should I knock?' She wondered.  
  
The girl moved her hand up slowly to the door and knocked. She waited for about thirty seconds when she heard footsteps against the floor. She wanted to run and maybe they would think it was a kid playing a joke.  
  
Just then an elderly mad steped out and looked at her in bewilderment.  
  
"Ginny?" he asked with a raspy voice. Not like she had remembered.  
  
"Yes father. It's me." She gave him a hug and was welcomed inside.  
  
"Where's mother?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Molly! Come down here quick!" He yelled through the old house. You could hear his echo's.  
  
"Hold your horses. I'll be down in a minute." Called the old woman.  
  
Ginny didn't recognize their voices. She wouldn't have even known that it was her dad standing in the door way if she hadn't seen his eyes. He had aged but his eyes never had. Her mother came down and didn't even recognize that it was Ginny.  
  
"Hello there dear. Your name is?" She asked.  
  
"Mother it's me. It's Ginny."  
  
"Oh my." Then she blacked out and fell backward onto the couch.  
  
"Mum!" Ginny squealed. ____________ 


	2. Back home

Chapter 2: Back Home  
  
Ginny and her father levitated Molly Weasley on to the couch.  
  
"Enervate." Author Weasley pointed his wand at his wife.  
  
"Oh my what happened?" Ginny's mother mouthed with her gasps.  
  
"You fainted. Mother, I'm home." Ginny said looking into her mothers eyes.  
  
Ginny and her parents talked for hours just catching up on old things.  
  
"Ginny, we love you. We always have and always will; but the reason we didn't come to see anyone at the hospital is because we felt as if we lost all of our family." Ginny's mother said quietly.  
  
"I understand mother. But I don't know if Ron, Fred, or George will ever understand. Speaking of brothers where are Percy, Bill and Charlie? I haven't heard from them since we all went in." Ginny asked both her mother and father.  
  
"Well..." her dad started.  
  
"Percy... After Harry died and Voldemort diminished and you all went into St. Mungo's..." Her mother tried finding the words to explain to Ginny.  
  
"Percy went to work even more than usual... He hardly even stayed here to sleep anymore. We tried talking to him about not working so much and he blew up and left. We haven't heard anything from him since." Her father finished.  
  
"Oh my." Ginny looked down at her hands and understood even more why her parents felt as if they had lost almost all of their children but she was still egar to know about Charlie and Bill.  
  
"As for Charlie..." Her mother began to sob.  
  
"After he found out what happened a dragon got loose and hit the whole town with fire and Charlie didn't make it." Her mother was crying really hard now on her fathers shoulder as he finished.  
  
That was enough for Ginny. She didn't even want to know what happened to Bill. She stood and headed toward her old bedroom being in shock of what she had found out. As she walked up the stairs she wondered how it is that her parents never ended up in St. Mungos with all the bad luck that year. She missed Charlie already. She missed her whole family; all her friends. She didn't even know about them anymore.  
  
When Ginny finally reached her room she was crying thinking of the past and all the things her and her family did together. She thought about her friends that she made at Hogwarts and then... She thought of the night that destroyed her whole world including her familys. She had to get to the bottom of it. She had to find out what all happened after Hermione, Ron, Fred, George,Cho, Sirius and Draco all passed out except the fact that Harry and Voldemort died.  
  
Not only would she find out what happened; she would help rebuild her family and that ment getting Ron, Fred and George out. But if she did that she would feel guilty and have to get the rest of them out too.  
  
She would start by talking to Cho. The only one that passed out but didn't go to St. Mungo's. She made a list of things that she would need including her wand.  
  
"Mother. Do you know where my old wand is?" She asked as she entered the living room where her mother and father were looking at old photographs.  
  
"Oh yes dear. We put all of your wands away in the attic for safe keeping." Her mother pointed upward.  
  
"Thank you. I'm going out for a while but I will be back. Do you guys need anything while I'm gone?"  
  
"No thanks we have everything that we need here." Her father said with a smile.  
  
Ginny ran up to the attic searching frantically for her wand until finally she came across a small chest. There were carvings of ancient egyptian hyrogliphics on it. It had a safe spell on it so that only a family member of the one that charmed it could open it.  
  
Ginny undid the clasp and opened the chest as it gave a low creeck. Inside was all the wands from that night (except of coarse Voldemorts, Harrys, and Chos). It also held the books she had been carrying; trying to find a spell to help Harry when the wands connected and sent so much energy through the ground right before she had passed out.  
  
She grabbed her wand, wiped her eyes and held her head up high. Ginny would not allow her self to cry. She darted to her room and gathered her things before running out side. 


	3. The night bus

Ms. Padfoot: thank you for your reviews. I have added a little more to the second chapter just in case you didn't know. I hope you continue to read my story even though I don't get very into it and it takes me a while to write another chapter. Again I thank you for your reviews.  
  
Chapter 3: The night bus  
  
A/N I hope the night bus isn't just for nights but this is her only way of transprtation so deal with it.  
  
When she got the the side of the highway she pointed her wand into the air and signaled for the night bus. She heard a swishing noise and right in front of her there stood a bus.  
  
"Howdy there... Oi gee wilickers. It's you!" the red head said with a pitch so high he could have broke glass.  
  
"And you are?" Ginny asked shocked at the boy in front of her.  
  
"Ginny don't you remember me? It's Stan. Ya know Ern's Assistant." He pointed at the picture above his seat and there stood a younger version of Stan and the old bus driver Ernie.  
  
"Oh my goodness. Stan. It can't be you. You've changed so and your speech has certainly gotten better." Ginny looked almost bewildered.  
  
"Why thank ya. I hope it's a good thing." He said proudly  
  
"Yes it is a good thing." Ginny giggled.  
  
"So where too Virginia?" Stan asked politely.  
  
"Do you know Cho Chang?"  
  
"Do I? Well yes she lives is Godrics Hollow!"  
  
"Godrics Hollow? What did she move there for? That's the place all that happened about eleven years ago."  
  
"I donno but if that's where you wanna go thats where I'll take you. I got two more stops before yours though."  
  
Ginny sat back to wonder why of all places Cho moved to Godrics Hollow when the night bus took off. The more she thought about it the more she was lost. She just couldn't find a reason as to why Cho of all people would move into Godrics Hollow after all the deaths of the Potters.  
  
Finally after Stan dropped of his two passengers they were on the journey to Cho's. A part of Ginny wanted to see Cho but another part feared seeing her. She didn't know how Cho would be now.  
  
Ginny could see the form of Cho in her head though not the Cho she remembered. It was a Cho that had gone crazy eventually but not early enough to be put in St. Mungo's. In Ginny's mind she saw a Cho that looked like a person who lived on the streets. Ragged clothes, hadn't taken a shower in a long time. But Ginny knew that would never happen to Cho.  
  
Just then there was a jolt and Ginny opened her eyes and sat up. Just outside the front window was a big sign that read: Godrics Hollow.  
  
"That's the house over there." Stan pointed to a colorful house that just happened to be Harry's and his parent's old house.  
  
Ginny steped off the bus after giving a thank you to Stan. 'How could she move into the house that Harry and his parents lived in? And why is she living so close to where Harry died? His parents died in that house and he almost did too. So why is she living there?' These questions ran through Virginia's head until she had reached the door.  
  
She raised her hand and knocked. 'What would she say when she got in there?' This question too poped into her head a couple of times. Just as she was about to turn and leave, thinking that no one was home, a woman answered the door.  
  
"Yes..." The woman stopped instantly as she saw who it had been at her door.  
  
"Ginny? Virginia Weasley?" She had a raspy voice and it sounded like and old woman out of a horror flick.  
  
"Yes. Cho? Cho Chang?" Ginny addressed her.  
  
"I read that you were getting out but I never thought that I would see you at my home. Please come in."  
  
Ginny walked into the house to see that it had been much worse than what Ginny would have thought. The house was done up in a mid evil times era. It was dark and damp in the house and it looked like the only source of light came from candles placed about the house. Cho seemed to have let it run down.  
  
"So Ginny what did you come here for? Obviously it's not to see how I've been doing for the past eleven years."  
  
"Actually that was one of my reasons believe it or not. One of my first thoughts when I got out was how and where my old friends are. You being my friend was included in my thoughts. The other reason how ever is I want to get to the bottom of how and why IT happened." Ginny said it as though they both understood what she had been talking about.  
  
"Sit." Cho pointed to a shabby couch and Ginny sat.  
  
_____________  
  
Next Chapter: We find out what Cho knows and Ginny discovers an object that may be a clue to what happened. 


	4. So many questions not enough answers

Chapter 4: So many questions not enough answers.  
  
Ginny looked around her and saw that there were nothing but pictures of Harry and the gang hung up on the walls. There was a few taken of Harry's parents that she had hung up, but there were none of Cho or Cho's family. All these pictures were taken at Hogwarts and they were all moving. She spotted one where Harry and Ron were standing in front of Hagrid's hut. Harry and Ron both waved at her and Ginny begand to sob.  
  
Cho sat besider her and took Ginny's hand in hers and squezed to let Ginny know that she missed them too. Ginny broke down and was pulled into a hug by Cho. She cried on her shoulder for nearly an hour before she remembered why she went there in the first place.  
  
As Ginny pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes Cho softly said...  
  
"I miss them too. All of them. You're the only one that got out. I tried going to see you all...but when I got there everytime I would just turn around and run to my car before I collapsed. Once I finally made it up to the nursing station to talk and visit with all of you but when I got to the desk I blacked out, and I just stopped trying. I am so sorry Ginny." Cho was the one that was crying now.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't come here to make you cry and when I came here I wasn't expeting to cry."  
  
"I understand. So what do you wanna know?" Cho poured some coffee into a cup and offered it to Ginny which she accepted greatfully.  
  
"Well first of all why did you move here of all places? I mean this is where Harry's parents died and this is where he lived when he died. But not only that he died in this front yard." Ginny exclaimed as if she didn't know.  
  
"Ginny. It's not like I don't know that but I loved Harry and I want all the memories of him that I can have. I wanted to marry him and have kids and live with him in this house. He died but I still want to live here with him and be with him and this is as close as I am gonna get to it unless I die soon." Cho explained.  
  
"Oh well I guess I never really thought of it that way." Ginny looked down at her hands before looking up again with an idea.  
  
"Cho. Will you help me figure out all of what happened and help me get it to where we can get all of our friends out of St. Mungo's?" Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
"Well what would I have to do?"  
  
"All we have to do is go and talk to our friends and my family members and see what they remember and get them talking again so that they can be released. It did take me two months though to convince them that I wasn't crazy just that I was shocked." Ginny thought hard of a plan.  
  
"Oh and we'll have to look around this yard and find somethings that may lead us to somewhere."  
  
"Okay. I'll do the bast I can but I am not promising that I will be much of a help. But you'll have to help me. I won't be able to go anywhere near that Hospital alone so we will have to go everywhere together in that place." Cho said.  
  
"Alright. It's set. I will come back tomorrow or you can come over to my house. It doesn't matter to me as long as we get this done!" Ginny stood getting ready to leave.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow. I'll try to come up with a plan. you can come up with some ideas too. I donno. We'll talk this over tomorrow. Bye!" Ginny babbled.  
  
"Bye." Cho said to her just before closing the door.  
  
Ginny was walking on the side walk towards the road. She was going to call the night bus again but something accross the road caught her eye. It was shinny. She ran over to the house and grabbed what she saw.  
  
It was a sign. It looked like it was ripped off of a peice of jewlry. Ginny recognized this sign but it didn't seem to click so she signaled for the bus and put the object in her bag.  
  
"Oi! Hello again Ginny! Find out anything?" Stan asked her.  
  
"No not really but we are going to meet up tomorrow and talk again." Ginny said with a sigh.  
  
"Well go ahead and take a nap you look like you could use one. It will be a while until I get to your stop. I got five up top."  
  
Ginny laid back feeling releif of not haveing to sleep on an uncomfortable bed in a white room with an itty bitty window that had bars on it.  
  
After about five minutes of thinking of a plan for her and Cho, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Harry don't go. Not by your self." Ginny called.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny but I can't put any of you guys in danger. I would rather die knowing you're ok rather than dieing with the guilt that any of you got hurt. I have to do this one alone."  
  
"HARRY!" she screamed as she saw a flash of white light and she immediatly sat up in the bed she was sleeping in.  
  
"Oi Ginny you alright? You screamed and I thought you were in danger." Stan asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Sorry that I frightened you." She said apoligetically.  
  
"Well we're at your house. I hope you find out what ever you need to know and come see me again." Stan called just as she stepped off the bus and waved.  
  
"Mom Dad. I'm home!" She called but didn't recieve an answer.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" She walked into the kitchen where there lay a note.  
  
It read:  
  
Ginny dear,  
Your father and I have deciede to go and visit your brothers. You coming home gave us the strength and made us believe that they could  
have the  
stength to come home too.  
I'm sorry we never came to see you but we didn't have the stength then.  
We'll talk when we get home.  
Dinners in the fridge for you when you get hungry.  
Love,  
Mother.  
  
It was an unusual note for her mother to write. Her mother never appoligized in a letter. She always did it in person. Weird but she accepted it. She still didn't know about Bill and wasn't anxious to find out. She climed the stairs after making a sandwitch and drifted off to sleep about ten minutes later.  
  
Ginny jolted up in bed wondering what that bang had been. She looked around for her wand and grabbed it as she quietly slipped out of bed. Ginny opened her door half expecting one of her brothers Fred or George to jump out at her. But they wouldn't cause they were in St. Mungo's.  
  
She quietly went down the stairs taking step by step when she heard someone cussing them self.  
  
"Lumos." light brightened the room from the tip of Ginny's wand.  
  
There was a man huddled in the corner bleeding. Ginny looked up at the window and thought that the guy had been trying to rob the place thinking that no one was home.  
  
"Who are yo..." she began but was immediatly hushed at the sight of the mans face.  
  
"BILL!!!" She ran over and hugged her brother causeing more pain on him but right now she didn't care.  
  
After she let go of him she handed his wand back to him so he could mend his wounds. He had dropped it as he was climbing in.  
  
"I'm so glad that you're still alive! Mom told me what happened to Charlie and Percy and I couldn't bear hear that you had gone so I didn't ask if you were alive." Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Wait a minute... Why didn't you just use the back door? It's always unlocked." She asked after remembering that he had broken in.  
  
"I tried that already. Mom and dad have locked it ever since you guys went into St. Mungo's. I tried ringing the door bell and pounding on the door but you wouldn't wake so I just blasted the window open thinking that maybe something had happened. Sorry if I frightened you." Bill apoligized.  
  
__________________  
  
A/N: Sorry I tried to fit what Cho knew in this chapter but I didn't want to keep you all waiting so I just thought of a little Cliffie so that you all would stay wondering. 


	5. the whole story

A/N: Sorry if it always takes me a while to write more but I have been getting surgery done on my knee and have been ordered bed rest and nothing else. Sorry for any inconviences and I hope you all continue to read my story.  
  
Chapter 5: The whole story  
  
Ginny mended Bills elbow. Both her and Bill were amazed that she had remembered the spell for it. She still hadn't compleated her schooling and was hoping she could go back.  
  
Just then their mother and father walked through the door.  
  
"Bill what happened to you?" Molly Weasley cried from the entry way.  
  
"Not to worry mom. I just had to bust one of your windows out." Bill told his mother calmly.  
  
"WHAT?" Mrs. Weasley screamed.  
  
"It's ok. I thought Ginny may be in trouble cause she didn't answer the door. Turns out that she was sleeping."  
  
"Didn't you have your keys?" Mr. Weasley asked much more calmly than his wife.  
  
"No I forgot them at home. I didn't think I would need them. But I'm okay. Ginny meanded my cuts and fixed the window." Bill told them.  
  
Molly still looked worried but dropped the subject.  
  
"So mom, dad, did you talk to Ron, Fred, and George?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes. They didn't talk much." Mr. Weasley said  
  
"And when they did they didn't make much sence." Mrs. Weasley added.  
  
"I hope you don't feel left out because we never went to see you. It's just that you coming home gave us that strength to go and see ..." Mr. Weasley said before being cut off.  
  
"I understand. But if you guys don't mind, I would like to go back to bed. I have had a long day and I will have another tommorow." Ginny stood to go.  
  
"Ginny." Bill called.  
  
Ginny turned to face him.  
  
"Thanks for helping me and I'm glad your home." he told her.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny smiled.  
  
Ginny walked up the stairs to her old room and collapsed on her bed. This was the first time she really looked at it and she realized that nothing in this room had changed sence the day she was put in St. Mungo's hospital. Her pictures that Collin Creevey had taken of her and her family and her friends still hung in the exact spot as when she left that morning. The same books sat on her dresser.  
  
Ginny looked at a picture she had by her bed and it was of her best friend. Harry Potter. And for the first time in ten years she began to cry.  
  
Ginny woke refreshed and ready for a shower. She grabbed the pile of clothes that her mother sat at the foot of her bed and put them on her bed to see what she could wear. They were all knew clothes and from expencive designers. She wondered how her mother could afford it. She pulled out a sky blue shirt and some bell bottom jeans for when she was ready to dress. Ginny grabbed a towel at the towel closet and entered the bathroom. She quickly undressed and jumped into the shower anxious to feel the warmth surround her small figure.  
  
When she left the house she grabbed her little purse. Ginny had decided to go for a walk before she was to meet up with Cho. She wasn't planning on a long walk just to the old park and back. As soon as she got to the park a skinny boy with dishwater blonde hair came up and talked to her.  
  
"Ginny? Is that you?" the boy asked.  
  
"Yes may I ask who you are?" Ginny was confused.  
  
"It's me, Collin." the boy said.  
  
"Oh my, Collin Creevey?" Ginny asked astonished.  
  
"You didn't recognize me? I don't think I look that much different."  
  
"Well you suprised me didn't you. You look a lot different. But I bet if you had that camera with you I would have gotten it right." Ginny teased.  
  
"Well here this should help me look a little more like me."  
  
Collin dug into his pocket and pulled out a miniture camera, small enough to fit in the palm of your hand.  
  
"Yes that's more like you." Ginny smiled.  
  
"But hey I can't talk right now. I have to meet Cho back at my house. Write me sometime and maybe we could get together."  
  
"Sure. I'd love to talk to you again. I'll send my owl soon." Collin said cheerfully.  
  
Ginny waved a good bye and turned around to leave only after getting a returned wave. She hurried back to the house anxious to find out what Cho was going to tell her. She wanted to know what happened but she was also dredding it.  
  
She walked up the driveway to the gate and unlocked it to see Cho sitting at the door step.  
  
"Hi Ginny!" She called.  
  
"Hi. Have you been waiting long?" Ginny asked her.  
  
"No I just got here." Cho answered.  
  
"Oh well I just decided to take a walk. It's been a while since I have been able to go anywhere." she said to her guest.  
  
They both went inside to the living room. Cho sat on the couch and Ginny sat in the chair right next to her.  
  
"Would you like something to drink? Tea? Water? Milk?" Ginny asked her.  
  
"Tea please if it's already made. If not then I will have some water please." Cho told her.  
  
Ginny got up and left the room and came back seconds later with two cups of ice, sugar, and a pitcher of tea on a tray. She sat it on the coffee table in front of the couch and poured some tea into both of the cups.  
  
"How much sugar do you like in your tea?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh you don't have to do that I can. Thank you though." Cho told her politely.  
  
After putting two spponfulls of sugar in her own tea, Ginny sat down in the chair and waited for Cho to start.  
  
"Well. I supose you want to get this done with so I won't wait any longer." She paused to take in a deep breath and Ginny knew that this would be hard for Cho to relive.  
  
"After we all passed out I don't know what happened in between that and the time we all woke up except that Harry and Voldemort died. I thought that the reason they both died was because they were connected but that's not it. The scientist and detectives say that there had to have been something that interveened with there curses at each other to make all that power surge through them to kill them. They never found the peice, but the scientist say that it would hold a mark that was created by the most powerful magic know to the magical community. They think it would have had to been metal of some sort." Cho took another sip of her drink before continuing.  
  
"After you guys were found and you didn't say any thing they thought you guys were just in shock. So they took you to St. Mungo's to see what was wrong with you. They said that seeing the death of Harry and Voldemort put you guys into a deep depression in which only you guys could escape by your selves. No treatments could be done. No medicine could help. You just had to find your way out of it on your own. It was a horrible time for me. Loseing all my friends and my only love in two days time. I mean you guys weren't dead but they told me you were as good as." Cho stopped and looked at her drink.  
  
Ginny felt sorry for her. Yes she too had had a hard time living in the walls of an insane assylem and loseing her only love too and her friends. It had been the hardest thing to have ever happened to Ginny Weasley in her whole intire life.  
  
"You said that you wanted to go to St. Mungo's again. But what for? I forgot." Ginny looked up perplexed by the question before remembering what Cho was talking about.  
  
"Oh. Well we need to get them to start talking again. Everyone of them. If they start talking then in a few months they could be out. That's what happened to me. I started talking to my phyciatrist and within a four month period I was let out." Ginny told her.  
  
"Well how do we get them to start talking? We can't just command them too." Cho asked confussed.  
  
"We tell them the truth. If they want out of her and to see their family and friends then they need to start talking to their phyciatrist. Maybe that will help them."  
  
"When do you want to go?" Cho asked.  
  
"Lets start today. We can visit with half of them today and the other half in two days. Tomorrow I promised to go somewhere with Bill and catch up with him." Ginny suggested.  
  
"Okay. I guess. At least I will have someone to go with me. Then maybe I won't be so scared." Cho stood and placed her drink back on the tray only after drinking the last bit of it.  
  
"Okay let me just make sure I have enough for the bus."  
  
Ginny started to feel through her purse for change when she felt something cool hit her hadn she grabbed it and lifted it up out of her purse. It was the peice of jewlry that she found. 


	6. the beggining

A/N: I know that last chapter was pretty lame but hey I had to get it finnished.  
  
Chapter 6: The beggining  
  
"What's that?" Cho asked.  
  
"It's a peice of jewlry I found accross the road from your house. It's a symbol. I remember seeing this symbol before but I can't remember what it was used for or who had it." Ginny exclaimed.  
  
Cho took it in her hands and every bit of the little color drained from her face.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked Cho.  
  
"It's Voldemorts mark." Cho told her.  
  
Just then all the memories of seeing the Dark Mark over houses and at the Quttiage world cup in her third year came back to her. Goose bumps ran all up and down her body as she thought about it.  
  
"Where do you think it came from?" Ginny asked her.  
  
"I donno." Cho answered.  
  
"Well it was where the fight happened between Harry and Voldemort. Maybe it was one of his servants." Ginny suggested.  
  
Cho turned it around looking for something and then she stoped and fainted. Ginny ran to her side and tried to wake her but she would wake. So she ran into the kitchen and got a glass of water. she poured some on a rag that she grabbed and dabbed Cho's face with it hopeing that she would wake. When she didn't ginny threw the whole glass on her face.  
  
Cho shot up and coughed for a minute.  
  
"You trying to kill me?" Cho asked her.  
  
"No just trying to wake you up. What happened."  
  
"I donno I remember looking at the back of this and noticeing something."  
  
"What?" Ginny took the peice of jewlry and looked it over very carefully until she found what had made Cho faint.  
  
On the back of the skulls head there was the word die then something under it. It looked like it was hit by something. Like a strong magic spell.  
  
Ginny helped Cho up and they got there things and headed for the hospital St. Mungo's. Ginny didn't really want to go back but she wanted to help her brothers and friends.  
  
_________________________ More will be added to this chapter shortly!!!!!!!! 


End file.
